The Final Duel
by SummerHawk
Summary: A screenplay of Yu-Gi-Oh in which yugi fights an old foe after surviving a near death experience.


Yugi walks home from school with Tea Tristan and Joey down the crowded streets of Domino city. Unknown to them, they are being watched. On the top of a large apartment building, 3 tall men in dark cloaks stand in the shadows of a bilboard advertizing a new gameshop.

The man on the left speaks first, "We only need the little one."

The three men step forward and jump over the side of the building and land on the fire escape. One of them jumps over the railing and slides down the rain pipe the other two follow.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................  
While yugi is walking, he tripped and drops his book. he reaches down to get it and picks it up.

Boom! A huge explosion is detonated on the curb. It sends huge hunks of concrete flying everywhere.  
Yugi and Tristan are sent flying backwards, spiralling through the air. They crash through a large house window and land against a black leather couch.

Joey is thrown backwards into a red brick wall. pieces of concrete pelt him as he slumps over, unconscious.  
Tea is grinded against the pavement until she comes to a halt outside of a card shop, where a couple of ten year old kids watch. Teas knees and elbows are skinned and bleeding.

the three mysterious men charge into the house with pistols, cocked and ready. two of the men grab Yugi and haul him off to a van parked outside.

"Tristan! Help" Yugi screams.

Tristan gets up and knocks the gun out of the other mans hand and punches him in the stomach repeatedly. He then reaches into the mans jacket and pulls out a detonator he pushes him backwards into the bathroom and pulls out the pin on the detonator which triggers an explosion planted underneath the left tires of the van. The left tires are lifted off the ground and flung sideways. The van does several flips in the air and hits a brick wall, the van smashes through the wall and hits the cold hard ground upside down.

Yugi squeals for help as the van catches fire and starts to crumble. Tristan runs to the scene and tries to pull Yugi out of the van, but his leg is stuck.

The flames spread across the van and the metal frame gets hot. Tristan starts to lose his grip.

Then Yugi is sucked back under. His wails for help suddenly stop.

Tristan is smashed over the head with something hard and everything goes black.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tea runs to Joey with her body skinned and bleeding. Tea tries to wake Joey up. "Joey!! Wake up!! Yugi is in trouble!" But Joey stays lifeless.

Boom!!!! A huge explosion comes from the a big warehouse that the van Yugi was in had crashed into. Tea tries to phone an ambulance on her cell phone but the batteries are dead.

"Come on you stupid phone! Work!!!" Tea screams.

Weeeoooh weeeoooh weeeeoooh! The police speed down the street with the lights flashing blue and red neon colours and park outside of the destroyed warehouse.

Tea tries to drag Joey out of the pile of rubble but his leg is held down with a big block of concrete.

Just then an ambulance rushes down the street. The ambulance stops in front of Joey. Three paramedics run out of the ambulance with a stretcher and haul Joey out of the pile of rubble and load him into the ambulance. Tea hops in too and they drive away not in the direction of the hospital.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Yugis eyes slowly open to show a blurry silhouette.

"Hello Yugi. I've been expecting you."

There standing in the darkness was someone had hated right from the beginning of duellist kingdom. It was Weevil Underwood.

"Hihihihihi, you've fallen into my trap Yugi! now your going to duel me, lose and die!"

Yugi tried to move his head but it was impossible because it was strapped in by a clamp covered in leaves and bugs. "Aaaaahhhh!" Yugi cried, "Get these things off me Weevil!"

"Hihihihihihihi! That's right Yugi, cry. Cry for your soon to be dead friends, Joey, Tristan, and Tea."

The dark warehouse suddenly lit up and Yugi could see his three friends hanging from a rope above the duelling field. A huge spot in the floor collapsed and was chewed to pieces by a giant wood chipper.

"When your life points reach zero your friends will be dropped into the wood chipper and you will be sucked along with them!" Weevil cried evilly.

"And if I win?" Yugi asked.

"I'll throw my new deck into the wood chipper."

"What do you mean new deck?"

"Yes Yugi I no longer have an insect obsession! I have a mixed deck that nobody can beat! Hihihihihihihihihihihihihi!"

"Weevil you sick fiend! Why did you do this?"

"Because since duellist kingdom I've held a very large grudge on you for knocking me out of the tournament so early, and now I've come to take what's rightfully mine! YOUR LIFE! hihihihihihihihi"

Suddenly Yugis voice went deeper and he became taller and stronger. "Well then Weevil. I guess it's time to duel!"  
"Hihihihi, I play Forest and Flying Kamakiri #2 in attack mode. But thanks to my forest it gains 200 attack and defence!"

(Flying Kamakiri #2s attack: 1700)

"Hihihihihi, it's your turn Yugi, hihihi!"

Yugi draws five cards from his deck, "I play this card face down in defence mode and this card face down." Yugi sets one card in the spell/trap zone. "Your turn weevil," he says.

"Alright, I tribute my Flying Kamakiri #2 to summon Armoured Centipede to the field-"

(Armoured Centipedes attack: 1800)

"-and I attack your face down monster!"

The monster is flipped up, it was Mystical Elf.

(Mystical Elfs defence: 2000)

"Ha-ha Weevil, it was Mystical Elf! You loose 200 life points."

(LP: 7800)

"Aaarrg! You're starting to annoy me Yugi! Your turn."

I summon Baron of the Fiend Sword in attack mode and Yami, which destroys your Forest and increases Baron of the Fiend Sword, and Mystical Elfs attack and defence by 200.

(Mystical Elfs defence: 2200)

(Baron of the Fiend Swords attack: 1750)

(Armoured Centipedes attack: 1600)

"Baron of the Fiend Sword! attack his Armoured Centipede!"

Baron of the Fiend Sword thrusts forwards and stabs Armoured Centipede and cuts it in half, Armoured Centipede explodes in a flurry of dust and shreds.

(LP: 7650)

"Now I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master and increase my life points by 1000!"

(LP: 9000)

"And I end my turn."

"Hihihihihihi, I knew you wouldn't be expecting this one Yugi! I discard 4 cards from my hand and play Flash Assailant in attack mode and thanks to your Yami, its attack and defence are powered up by 200, Hihihihihihihihi."

(Flash Assailants attack: 2200)

"Hihihi! now! Flash Assailant, attack Baron of the Fiend Sword!"

Flash Assailant runs toward Baron of the Fiend Sword and jumps just at the last second and slices the knife along the front of the monster and shoves the knife into its head, then it explodes.

LP:8550

"Now Yugi. You're in for a surprise! , its over for you Yugi! I activate Mavolent Nuzzler! it powers up my Flash Assailant by 700 attack points!"

(Flash Assailants attack: 2900)

"Now I activate Double Attack so my Flash Assailant can attack again! so I attack your Mystical Elf!"

Flash Assailant runs forewards and throws his knife at mystical elf, it hits her dead on in the chest, she falls over backwards and explodes.

"Your turn Yugi..."

"He he he. First I send these two cards from my hand to my graveyard."

Yugi places two card in his graveyard without looking at what he was doing, and without hesitation he makes his next move.

"Now I remove these two cards from play!"

Yugi removes two cards from his graveyard and shows them to weevil. They are Mystical Elf and Kuriboh.

"Yeah so?" Weevil stubbornly asks.

"Since those cards were each a dark monster and a light monster I can special summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning to the field in attack mode!"

(Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginnings attack: 3000)

"And also, I play Knights Title! so now I can special summon Dark Magician Knight to the field in attack mode!"

(Dark Magician Knights attack: 2500)

"And now because Dark Magician Knight was successfully summoned to the field, I can destroy one card on your side of the field, and since Flash Assailant is the only card on your side of the field, it is sent to the graveyard. Now I play Pot of Greed, so I can draw two more cards from my deck."

Yugi draws two cards from his deck and adds them to his hand. Yugi makes a slight smile.

"Now I play Monster Reborn to reborn my Dark Magician from the graveyard to the field in attack mode! and thanks to Yami! he is powered up by 200!"

(Dark Magicians attack: 2700)

"And I also play Celtic Guardian in attack mode!"

(Celtic Guardians attack: 1400)

"Now My monsters! Finish him off and rid him of his life points!"

Dark Magician sends a fiery bolt of red light at Weevil While the three warriors charged at him. All of the attacks struck him simultaneously and his life points dropped to zero.

(LP: 0000)

The blast sent weevil flying backwards against the wall.

"Aaaaargh! This isn't looking good, I'd better kill his friends!"

Weevil pulls out a small knife from his jacket and started to cut the rope that was holding Joey Tristan and Tea over the huge wood chipper.

Yugi suddenly became shorter and less manly. He realised what was going on and charged across the duelling field towards Weevil and crashed into him just in time to stop him from sawing through the rope.  
He ran to the wood chipper and turned it off, then he let his friends down onto the floor and untied them.

"Thanks Yug'!" Joey said "If it wasn't for you we all would'a bin fish bait!"

"Don't worry guys, that's what friends do."

"But wasn't it Yami that duelled for you?" Tea asked.

"He he he. lets talk about this later shall we? And by the way... You all owe me big time."

.........................................................................................................................................

THE END


End file.
